fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting of The 1,000 Year Lords
The Man in Black A dark cloaked man, with sharpened eyes, strides his way through the busy city of Aeternum. Every footstep the dark garbed man took, commanded authority and resolve with every step he took, every exhale of breath that escaped his lips, made the very air heavier as he drifted by the countless stands and stores found at every corner of the market. Sweat and heavy breathes began to radiate off the citizens of this city the more they came closer to the stranger from out of town, with his dark presence overwhelming the senses of these people; in an instant, the ground began to shake, every second more violent than the last; windows, houses, even the very pavement he's standing on began to crack and shatter, as if in fear of the man in black as he makes his way to the Spiral Spire, said to be the home of the self titled man commonly known as the supposed "God of Magic" in these parts. The cracking and breaking that he was inflicting upon his surroundings only intensified as he drew nearer to the building, going so far as levitating a stones, water, and miscellaneous objects off the floor simply by passing them by, as if unintentionally exerting his displeasure of being here. This stranger was far more than a common wizard, rather, he was something entirely more than even a man, the black cloaked man was none other than the 1,000 Year Emperor of legend, and the fabled leader of Aion Rebellion, he was Ansem Zephos. More than 5 days ago, Ansem received a letter asking him to meet a certain individual in the capital city of Aeternum, heading to where the leader of the country's most distinguished group of wizards, known as the Nine Elementals, resided. "Hmm so it's him." Irminsul felt inside his tower. It had been hundreds of years for these two men of 1,000 years to meet. The Spiral Spire in the city of Moria, stood as the testament of Irminsul. Among his titles were the Great, Aspiring, or Foundation Pillar of the continent. He couldn't have the man gain his tower, for the Magical Knowledge there was too great. He decided to deal with him personally, as a source of Magic Power this strong would bring the other Elementals. As he traveled through the concrete streets, Ansem couldn't help but feel reminiscent of the last time he had been in this country. No more than 150 years ago, the quagmire of it all, bringing back such vivid memories in brilliant flashes, it nearly unnerved him, almost being sucked into the events that took place that fateful day, only to realize the reality of his situation: playing politician with a man nearly the same age as him. As he drew close, Ansem gazed at the magnificent structure that lay before him, an enormous tower of such epic proportions, spiraling upward toward the sky. And toward him, two large stood in between him and where he needed to go. Slowly but surely, Ansem made his way toward the heavy doors, only to tear them off their hinges with his hand, slamming it across behind him, and lunging it through the air; to any ordinary man, doors such as these would weigh in for a total of 120 tons of heavy metal (240,000 pounds), a feat of strength no ordinary man could accomplish. As he made his way through the spire, the darkness that was found inside did very little to obscure his vision. From the look of it, the interior of the building had no windows or openings inside, rather, it utilized several light lacrimas to help illuminate the path. Irminsul walked down the center stair case. He saw his door was off its hinges. With a flick of his finger, he magically set them back together. He saw the man before him, and felt his power. At the same time Irminsul didn't shy away from his otherworldly magnitude of Magic Power. It was amazing the Tower could withstand such strength of Magic Power. "Ever heard of knocking? Still the typical man you always were, Ansem. I see you haven't changed your crude attire either." "Please, that was just a simple tap on the door, if I really bothered to knock, there wouldn't be a building to enter." Ansem answered back. He slowly examined Irminsul, analyzing his appearance and comparing him from the last time he laid his eyes upon him. "Iriminsul, you cheeky bastard, how long has it been since we met, 150 years no?" "157 to be exact. When you came virtually begging to stop the King. Why are you here in my tower? I suspect you knew that Kladenets has his brother and with that Project Ether is going to happen. Kladenets will try to create a new One Magic. However that is all I can say on that. You breaking and entering of my home is not acceptable." "Do not try my patience Irminsul, I may be a patient man, but don't treat me as a fool. We both know that Kladentes is an psychotic, self-centered monster, completely unbalanced; if you won't put a leash on him, I will." Rising anger escalated upon hearing Kladenets plan and end game in regards to his recent exploits. It was common knowledge that One Magic was said to be the "all-father" of magic in the world, said to be the very stepping stone that gave birth to all the magic arts and varying styles found in this world. "He has no idea of the fire he's playing with, believe me, I know. I once tried to harness the infinite magic, nearly killed myself in the attempt, but not before I made something out of what I learned." "Why?" Said Irminsul. "I learned Magic for the sole purpose of knowledge alone. It just so happened I gained otherworldly power. Beside you dare to violate the Holy Pact of Savar? Or do you not remember the state Aion was in before Kladenets came. Three governments divided among a land of corruption and famine. Only the rich and nobles lived comfortably. The gods are prideful entities. They don't like this paradise ruled by anyone not of his or his families' blood. So when they don't rule this continent, the gods make it hard to live here. Is that what you want? War, Famine, Pestilence, Death? Yes Kladenets killed millions, but from all the war, starvation, sickness, and early deaths, he saved many millions more. Don't come asking me to do your work, I keep his most eccentric motives at bay. That is enough." "Screw the Gods, man should be the ones in control of their own fate, not the other way around. I don't believe in God, never have never will, all I can rely on is my own strength to take me where I need to go." Ansem raises his fist, aiming toward the ceiling in complete confidence, as if to challenge the Gods for total dominance over this land. "If I have to, I'll kill them all and rid this land of it's true plague: God." "You would take the land the Gods created, for the magical races of Earthland? That's cold Ansem. You may not be a history buff, but I am. This land wasn't called Aeternum, or Aion it was called Forbidden Paradise. Before Aion no human alive or dead touched this land's soil. Aion and his great kindness gave humans a right to live here. And the gods in turn gave rights of ruler to Aion and all his blood relatives. I could take the throne being of the same blood of the Ichor Family. However I won't and why are you really here? I assume it's not just to complain that I don't control the king." "A nation built on the bodies of millions is something I'll never agree with, but regardless, I'm here for something else. I'm here to ask you to take his place and put an end to his rule, or at the very least help me stop him before he does something stupid." Irminsul laughed. "Ha ha ha. You always were funny. Going against your king is sacrilege to this continent. Besides why if I take his place, and rule this continent, until the next idiot comes. No my status as a follower might be of principle, but it's not easily broken. It don't matter what you do. Even all your army is hardly a threat on its own. Why have you come to me personally? Any of the other Nine would be sufficient. I wouldn't be completely surprised if you had a few double against us, even among the Nine.'' Irminsul was a very knowledgeable and insightful man. "Why would someone of your caliber bother other following a nut case like him?" It was puzzling to see why a man of his stature would lower himself to serving an unruly character such as him, while he himself could easily rule in a better position. "If I have to kill you along with the Nine Elementals in order to stop him so be it," Ansem rises, and like an endless sea, his magic aura flares up and engulfs the entire spire as well as swallowing the entire city of Moria, knocking hundreds of thousands of citizens unconscious due to the sheer weight of his Intimidation. "Irminsul, you may have spent your 1,000 years gaining knowledge, me on the other hand, I honed my powers and abilities to their utmost highest possible level, gaining absolute power over my own strength, the ultimate discipline. If I need to, I'll use it against you and Kladenets." Irminsul waved his hand and telekinetically opened the door to his spire. And pointed out to it, he used the same Magic to through Ansem outside his tower. He followed after him. "Don't threaten me you mass of mediocrity. There is a reason to why I have been called the greatest Mage of this continent for the last 1,000. It's because in that time, no Mage has been born on this continent with greater Magical Knowledge or Power then me. However my principle keeps me grounded. If I didn't I'd be prideful, like you. Prideful isn't bad when have a reason to be prideful. However if you don't have one your corrupt filth. Pride without purpose or reason is only for the Greater of Ones-self. That is all you have." Irminsul pointed his staff at Ansem. "You don't care about Aeternum, not really. It's only self gratification. If the Holy Pact is broken again, than your as guilty as Kladenets. The people live in fear maybe. However fear with comfort is still more preferable than happiness with sufferings. You make me sick just looking at you. You ran away when Kladenets came. I stayed, in fact I keep him tempered down already. By not directly controlling him, I keep him from doing all of his desires." As he travels through the air, Ansem extends his hands outward, placing it on the floor in order to regain his balance, "You know something...you talk to much," in a burst, his magic escapes from his body, creating am aura to soften his landing, "stop of putting words in my mouth, what I choose to do isn't for you to decide or judge, things happen, and as powerful as we both are, there will always things that exist outside our control; the incident 157 years ago is an example of this." Ansem musters a smile, giving off a feeling of confidence and resolve in the very words he speaks. "I'm neither prideful nor arrogant, I know what I'm capable of, now," Ansem extends his arms outward, leaving himself open, "come at me." "The fact you would want to fight, in a city of innocent people is proof your no different than my king. Switching from one tyrannt for another isn't a smart move. I rather not fight in Moria or near my tower. Lorelei we need a place." SWOOSH Irminsul and Ansem were instantly in a desert. Lorelei Faraday had teleported them to a remote area. "Let's see now that I can fight freely how best to eviscerate you?" Irminsul release a bulk of his own Magic Power. It was so massive, it made it feel like another world was in front of his opponents." Die." Irminsul pointed his staff to the ground, and the ground under Ansem began to light open. Instantly a pillar of Magic Power exploded from the ground into the sky from under Ansem's feet. The pillar was huge to where, a city hundreds of miles away could see it. As the dust settles Irminsul looks for Ansem. "Come out, I know that attack couldn't have finished you off. Unless you are still that weak child 157 years ago?" Ansem, gently walking out from the pillar of light, lets a monumental of magical aura radiate from his very body, creating what seemed like an endless torrent of black energy, oozing from the ground in the form of a black liquid, engulfing the everything in the surrounding landscape, swallowing rocks, boulders, and the surrounding rock formations. "If your going to kill me, don't half-ass it with a stupid light show, if your going to do the deed, do it up close like a man." Ansem emerged from the pillar of light, surrounding himself in a coat of black aura, possessing a power level that would normally be classified as an S-Class aura, wrapping his entire body in order to block out the energy with his very own. "Who are you calling child, I'm as old as you." Ansem, ready to escalate the battle, draws his sword, the Emperor Gladius Saber, a near fabled sword said to be able to cut through any obstacle in it's path, regardless of the sense of opposition it faces. s he slowly unsheathes it, the very space around him begins to churn and shake violently, rocks around beginning to display signs of slashing, the very sand parting when he finally reveals the sword in all of it's glory. The very blade as black as the night, "with this sword, I'll part the very world to kill you." Like lightning, his magic begins to flare up, extending to the very sky, tearing a hole through the clouds as he places both of his hands on his sword, preparing himself to launch a decisive blow with the edge of the sword. His very presence, generating razor sharp winds reducing everything near him into ribbons. The black aura around his body, immersing itself into his sword's body, compressing the energy to it's utmost highest level; tremors and a sand storm begin to level the very ground before them, with an electric aura surrounding his body. "AAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH!!" Ansem screams, escalating his energy to through sheer force of will as he preps his next attack. Irminsul clapped his hands. "Impressive truly. If anyone but you had been hit with that attack, they would have been damaged. However you know the difference between you and I? Simple you learned and developed to your hightest possible level. I did the same and learned how to expand and store power I could never normally gain. The Arcanism is one power you could never learn. It's hold a magic that cannot... no should not try to stop. It's the Power of Life and Death, an aspect of the world. Cutting and violating that would do damage to the world's reality. I will show you." Irminsul stole all the life of the desert for a mile, making the sand crumple and turn into a mile long pitfall trap. However he didn't just steal the sand's life. He gave to it.... Ansem. So now all the sand is trying to take back its life that lives in Ansem's body, rushing toward him at great haste. "The Power of Life and Death, to mirror life with death, and death with life." "Finally, bout' time you showed me that move, I wonder how it works" just as quickly, Ansem completely extinguishes the magic stored in his sword, sheathing it back into it's scabbard. Unbeknownst to Irminsul, Ansem had absolutely no intention of firing the energy in his sword, only bothering to do so in order to force his hand. All he wanted was for him to use his Arcanism, and just as he planned, he did so. A smile arose, happy to have the chance to use his Millennium Medallion; an object used by him and every member of the New World Emperors; the device begins to emit five streams of dark energy, causing the very landsacpe to run wild, eventually returning back to normal. Just as quickly, the ethernano and magic energy used to cast this spell begins to rescind itself into his medallion, becoming absorbed into the dark energy, forming a ring which then returns into the medallion. "Cute move Irminsul, mind If I take? Did you honestly think I'd use my sword to fight you? No it was only to draw out your power so I could make it mine." Ansem begins to reverse the effects done to the landscape surrounding the two of them, creating life from death. "Now...Verrlorene Macht (電力損失, Denryoku sonshitsu; German for "Lost Power")!" "No I forced your hand." Irminsul pointed to the very object Ansem had just used. His own trump card had turned into Irmimsul's. Suddenly Magic Power flew outward from the medallion, turning into a claw grabbed Ansem's throat. "It doesn't matter if someone takes my power, it will always be mine. My will is infallible toward the dominion and control over my Magic. Even if you steal all of it, it will return to under my control. This is what I meant, by stored power beyond my level. My will is stored in every minute aspect of my power, giving me great power. An Emperor attacking a God, blasphemy. Surrender or do you need another learn in Magic and Punishment?" "Hahahaha, will has nothing to do in this situation, and your a bigger fool for thinking so. You, a God, don't make me laugh, the only reason your able to do this is because I'm letting you." The claw begins to break down into ethernano particles, with the energy stored inside his medallion being devoured by Ansem's magic core, infusing the very nature of this magic art into his very body. "Verrlorene Macht isn't the power to steal, it's the fusion between a wizard and a spell," the energy finally settles, with Ansem successfully incorporating the power. He ignites his powers, holding two varying powers in both his hands, "in my left hand, I carry death, in my right hand, I carry life." "Go ahead and die then. A little secret of the Arcanism. Think in similar point to Dragon Slayer Magic. As only Dragons and Dragon Slayers can use it. Only those can use it. Only those "born" with the ability can use Arcanism. Even if you steal it, if you weren't born with it, it will devour all of your life and even your death. You will be erased from reality itself. It's one of Arcanism's taboos. I don't know why Aion's Magic blood, has a higher change of being born with the ability to use it. However go ahead prove me wrong, break a Law of Magic." "Irminsul...you have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of," Ansem begins to suck up all the life in the desert, transforming it into raw energy to fire from his right arm. Much to his surprise, Irminsul's prediction has yet to come true, as Asnem is displaying zero signs of discomfort. The desert, now withered to the point of death, has become stripped of all it's life, with Ansem channeling it into a single orb of compressed energy, shaking so violently in his hands, the very air begins to tremble and vibrate uncontrollably, cracking the very floor as sand sinks into the cracks. "Sorry, but the rules don't apply to me, theres only one rule I follow and it's the only one not worth breaking." "You likely just found a runaround from the rule. However if think Arcanism is my greatest power, your more stupid than I care to remember. I remember you though, only obeying rules that you think you should. Your worse than Kladenets, you want to violate the Holy Pact, slay a rightful heir to the throne, and worse preach peace but kill anyone that doesn't agree or help you. You are more worthless and less fit to live, than millions Kladenets killed. You disgust me Ansem. You begged for my help all those years ago. Now that you have great power, you demand my help or my death. Tell me, how are you any better than Kladenets? Least he has the right to rule, destructive and chaotic though his rule is." Ansem lowers his arms, and in quick succession, diverts all the death power he stole back into the earth, transforming this desolate desert of sand into a beautiful garden, rich with plant life and flowers as far as the eye can see. "Valtus, Jethro, it's time to go." Ansem begins to walk away in the opposite direction, and directly behind of Irminsul, two shadows walk past him. One of such large stature while the other being the size or an ordinary man. "You know what the saddest thing about you is, you never take the time to get to know someone before you run your damn mouth, it's almost pitiable. In the 1,000 years you've been alive, you've never bothered to get to know others. You don't know me any more than you know anyone else other than yourself, and you wanna know something, that's the saddest part. To have so much power is useless unless you can share it with the people that you love. That's where the difference between us lies, the children I've raised in my family are more important to me than anything in this world." "BWUAHAHHAHHAHAH!!!!," a loud laughter echoed throughout the desert; the laugh itself was unlike aything Irminsul has ever heard,nit was none other than Ansem's royal honor guard Valtus, the Mad Beast of Asgard, said to be the most physically powerful being in Earth Land, said to possesses a strength capable of rivaling the very Gods. "Ansem, where the hell are you we going? Are you really let this old fuck go?" He appeared as a large viking warrior, wearing traditional warrior clothing said to be from his native motherland of Asgard. "If you want, I could kill him, and end this once and for all." "No it's over, to continue would be useless, I already have his answer," Ansem replied. "Thou art lucky senile fool to avoid confrontation with the mightiest mortal from Asgard, the valorous Valtus, BWUAHAHAHAHAH!" "Move it asshole, you heard pops, whatever he says go's, HEY! Wait up pops!" Tailing behind Ansem was a young man, possessing a puple Mohawk and white military uniform. He was none other than Jethro, a.k.a. Fire Fist, and the first division leader of the New World Emperors. Irminsul appeared in front of Ansem with his staff in his face, with a single tear in his right eye. "I had a family once, until they died and then a world of despair for hundreds of years. Believe it or not, I feel greater love than you ever could. I am like all of the Ichor non-counterparts. We have no metaphysical counterpart in Edolas. As a result our bodies know on the metaphysical level we are alone. So our brains makes us feel far greater love or hatred. I act cold to prevent me from turning into Kladenets. By tempering myself, I stop a great evil from coming. Your right it's over, get out of this Kingdom Ansem consider than my one kindness. Return and I promise all the greatest and strongest in your rebellion army will die. I will eviscerate them one by one, then you can witness the absolute destruction of all your creation. Before you yourself is swept away. Lorelei get me away from the fucking worthless trash." Irminsul was gone. Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play